


Lord Death's Very Important Mission

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: Lord Death sends Maka and Soul off on a very important mission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lord Death's Very Important Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a good friend of mine!

"Maka, Soul," began Professor Stein, "Lord Death wants to see you in the Death Room."

"Huh, I wonder what for?" said Maka as she rose from her seat and bolted down the stairs and into the hall, Soul trailing behind. "Hurry up! This must be important!"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Soul.

They walked beneath the path of guillotines, wondering what made Lord Death call them to the Death Room on such short notice. "Could be something to do with Witch Hunter," Soul suggested, his hands still in his jacket pockets.

"Ah, hello, hello, hello! Meister Maka and Demon Weapon Soul, good to see you!"

"Why did you call us here? Are we in trouble?" asked Maka, who had begun to get a little worried, fearing that she would be assigned more remedial lessons.

"Not at all! You see, I have a very important mission that only you and Soul can complete for me," he reassured. Maka readied herself to listen to very single word of what Lord Death was about to say. Soul slumped his shoulders even further, an impressive feat considering how far they were slumped already.

"I need you two to go to Burger King for me."

"That's the 'very important mission' that only we can do? Really?" Soul questioned.

"Now, listen, Soul. I haven't gotten to the important part yet!" Lord Death chastised.

"Yeah, show some respect," whispered Maka.

"I want a Bacon King with a side of chicken nuggets, with Coke to drink."

Maka's mouth opened slightly in disbelief. She had been hoping there was something _important_ that they were going to be assigned to take care of at the Burger King, but apparently not! "Well, you heard the man. Let's go," urged Soul.

Maka and Soul soon found themselves at Death City's one and only Burger King, thanks to Soul's moped. "We're not taking a moped through the drive-thru," scolded Maka.

"C'mon, if it's a Bacon King with nuggets and a Coke he wants then we'll get it to him, why does the method matter?"

"By that logic it wouldn't matter if we didn't pay for it!"

"Well, yeah --" Soul managed to get out before being suddenly and brutally Maka-chopped by a hefty textbook that Maka had brought along for a reason unknown to him.

"Why do you always have to lug around books with you like this?"

"In case I have to Maka-chop someone!"

Amongst their bickering they hadn't noticed that they were in the middle of the parking lot, and there were two middle-aged women staring at them and whispering.

"Whatever. Let's just go in and get this over with," capitulated Soul. Maka followed two steps behind him until they reached the counter. "We need a Bacon King and side of chicken nuggets," said Maka with confidence to the cashier.

"What size combo?"

Maka's heart dropped to her stomach. She turned around, mortified, She slapped her forehead with her gloved hand. "Ugh, I can't believe I forgot to ask Lord Death what size combo!" she whisper-yelled to Soul. "Just get him a large. He's a big guy, he needs to extra calories anyway," Soul reasoned. Maka turned around and told the cashier they needed a large sized combo. The cashier handed Maka a large cup, and they walked over to the drink fountains. Maka pressed the paper cup against the lever, and filled the cup halfway with ice, then filled it up with Coke as per Lord Death's request. "This is pretty heavy," Maka said as she fastened the lid and grabbed a straw. "Bacon King with chicken nuggets," announced the cashier. Mercifully, Soul carried the bag. However, upon walking into the parking lot, they found that the two middle aged women were still standing there gossiping. "Yo, you two got a problem?" blurted Soul.

"Wait a minute, Soul. I feel something...strange coming from those two, hold on," warned Maka as she began to use soul perception. "Those two...they're a Kishin."

"What?"

The two women merged into one, much bigger woman. Her eyes glowed red. Soul promptly transformed into a scythe after setting the bag containing Lord Death's very important Burger King order on the ground. Maka caught him by the handle in her left hand and set the large drink down with her right. She charged at the Kishin, and swung at her with all her might, the train of her trench coat whipping through the air. With horror she realized she missed, and repositioned in front of Lord Death's very important Burger King order. "I don't think I'll be able to slice her all the way through completely. We need to use Witch Hunter," Maka said. 

"Let's go soul resonance!" they both yelled, Soul's blade expanding into a more curved shape and glowing bright white. Maka charged again, this time determined not to miss. "Letter U Hunter!" she yelled and unseamed the Kishin from her nave to her chops. Her body dissipated and all that was left was a neon red glowing soul. "Great, maybe I can be a death scythe by this time next year," remarked Soul before summarily eating the Kishin soul. "Don't remind me of my biggest failure!" whined Maka.

The weapon-meister duo found themselves back in the Death Room, presenting Lord Death with his very important Burger King order. "I forgot to ask what size combo you wanted, so we just got you a large," explained an anxious Maka. "A fine choice indeed, Maka!" reassured Lord Death. Without warning he daintily picked up the entire bag and large Coke, shoving it through the middle hole in his mask.

"You're dismissed back to class now!"


End file.
